


Favourite Cliché

by torigates



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torigates/pseuds/torigates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is my favourite cliché!” He was bouncing on the balls of his feet, and Kate had the sneaking suspicion that he was physically restraining himself from clapping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favourite Cliché

 

 

  


  
“This is _awesome_.”

Kate looked over to where Castle was standing just inside the hotel room like a kid in a candy store. He punctuated each word like it was its own sentence.

“Calm down, Castle,” Kate said. “I’m sure you’ve been in a hotel room before.” The two of them were currently alone in a hotel room, which was something Kate would normally go to lengths to avoid, but they were there for work. The suspect they were pursuing was going to throwing a party at the hotel tomorrow night. Naturally, Castle knew someone who could get them tickets. Kate wanted to laugh at how predictable the whole thing was. She had wanted to just arrest the woman, but Castle had argued that they would be able to get more information by observing her “in her natural habitat” before bringing her in for questioning. Kate wasn’t happy about it, but she had to admit that it was a good idea. In the end he had won that argument.

“Well, sure,” he admitted easily. “But I’ve never been in a hotel room with _you_.” He leered a little in her direction.

Kate was used to him acting that way, and easily ignored him. It wasn’t, however, easy to ignore the sight she was facing now. They were staying in a suite, the front room held a couch, television, and small table and chairs. Off to the side, Kate saw a door that she assumed lead to a bathroom. On the other side of the room was the door to the bedroom, which was causing Kate’s current distress.

“What’s—” Castle’s voice cut off abruptly as he followed her into the bedroom doorway. “Wrong,” he finished, comprehension dawning. Then he turned to face Kate, a delighted smile on his face.

“There’s only one bed!” he said gleefully.

“I’m fully aware of that, Castle,” Kate bit out. “I’m standing right here.”

“This is my favourite cliché!” He was bouncing on the balls of his feet, and Kate had the sneaking suspicion that he was physically restraining himself from clapping.

“We’re changing rooms,” she said, striding towards the door.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” he told her. That irritable smile still firmly entrenched on his face.

“And why’s that?” she snapped, slowly turning back to face him.

“We’re undercover.” He drew out the last word making it last several seconds. Several seconds during which Kate felt like it would be preferable to kill herself rather than listen to his smug voice. Or she could kill Castle (a much pleasurable option), she reconsidered. “And being undercover means that we’re supposed to be a couple.” He trailed off at the look on her face. “And being a couple means sleeping in the same bed?” he offered hesitantly.

Kate hated that he was completely right. She took a few steps across the room back in Castle’s direction. “You’re sleeping on the couch,” she muttered.

“What?” he whined. “Beckett, come on. You know I have a bad back.”

Kate just glared, arms crossed over her chest.

“Fine. Jeez, you’re heartless, Detective Beckett.”

Kate rolled her eyes. That was just like Castle, to put the guilt trip on her. “Do you expect _me_ to sleep on the couch?” she asked, taking the last few steps across the room so she was standing next to Castle, just outside the bedroom. “So much for chivalry.”

“Chivalry doesn’t apply when you have chronic back problems,” he countered. “Besides, you totally seem like the type who scoffs at men who try to hold doors open for you.”

Kate rolled her eyes. “Just because I’m an independent women doesn’t mean I scorn men who are polite to me,” she told him, turning to face him.

Castle held up his hands in defence. They were standing mere inches apart, and Kate felt the usual charge of energy between them. “Besides,” he said, breaking the tension. “I wasn’t going to suggest that you take the couch. We’ll just share the bed.”

Kate snorted, turning her head away from him, so that her hair fell across her eyes. “Right,” she laughed, and brushed it away, tucking the stray strands behind her ears. “Like that’s happening.”

It was Castle’s turn to roll his eyes. “I don’t mean anything sexual,” he paused. “Though, if you’re up for it, I’m certainly not going to complain.” He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Kate chose to ignore that.

“Seriously, Beckett,” he said. “The bed is big enough for two people, and nothing has to happen. It doesn’t have to be a big deal.” He shrugged, and Kate knew that the meant it. As much as the tension between them had a near constant presence in their relationship, Kate knew that she could trust Castle to keep his word. Especially when it came to them.

The two of them were still standing awkwardly in the bedroom doorway. Kate thought it was a spectacularly bad idea, but if she refused at this point, she was only going to look like a jerk. Besides, Kate wasn’t about to be out logic-ed by _Castle_ of all people. She suspected that it had to do more with stubbornness on Castle’s part than logic itself, but she could be just as stubborn has him.

“Fine,” she relented. “But don’t even _think_ about getting fresh with me, or you’ll end up on the floor.”

“Getting ‘fresh’ with you?” he asked, making air quotes around the word ‘fresh.’ “What year do you think we’re in?”

Again, Kate ignored him.

Castle, either not noticing the snub, or not caring, stepped around her and into the bedroom. He took a little jog, and hopped onto the bed, a huge grin on his face, like he knew from the beginning he was going to wear Kate down.

She almost asked him if he planned this from the beginning, but ultimately decided she did not want to know the answer either way. She shrugged off her jacket and walked around the bed, climbing on to the other side.

“TV?” Castle asked, reaching across Kate to grab the remote that was on her bedside table.

“Sure,” Kate said, ignoring his proximity.

The two of them settled in for a quiet night. They’d have a busy day tomorrow.


End file.
